Entre Irmãos
by Clara L
Summary: A história de um amor à três nada convencional. Marlene/Sirius/Regulus , rated T por linguagem imprópria.


Ela corria pelos corredores. Corria tão rápido que seus olhos doíam, conforme a brisa gelada do inverno batia contra eles. Seu rosto estava vermelho e quente, seus pés descalços e suas mão fechadas em punhos. Usava o vestido azul-turquesa de festa que havia escolhido com as amigas e uma bolsa branca, que combinava com os tamancos que a jovem segurava. Sua maquiagem estava borrada e seus cabelos bagunçados, embora ainda fossem nove da noite. Ela chorava. Chorava por não agüentar mais tanta pressão. Chorava por problemas com a família. E, acima de tudo, chorava pela cena que presenciara há alguns minutos.

Ao dobrar o corredor, viu uma figura de vestes pretas e cabelos escuros e oleosos, na altura dos ombros. Era Severo Snape que, ao ver a cara de decepção da menina, foi direto ao seu encontro, apenas para zombar dela.

- Problemas com relacionamentos, McKinnon? – ela o conhecia. Conhecia das rondas noturnas que os monitores eram obrigados a fazer, quando se cruzavam nos corredores e ele sempre tinha uma piadinha nova para acabar com o humor dela.

- Sai da frente. – ela disse, empurrando-o com toda sua força, o que não gerou nenhum resultado.

- Respostas melhores, McKinnon, respostas melhores! – disse Snape, enquanto a impedia de passar por ele. – Então, o que o Black fez desta vez?

Ao ouvir aquele sobrenome, a menina explodiu. Sacou a varinha rapidamente e gritou:

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O Sonserino caiu no chão, desacordado. Neste momento, Marlene passou por ele correndo até o dormitório grifinório (a mulher gorda nem teve a coragem de pedir-lhe a senha), desabou na cama e rapidamente adormeceu, na expectativa de que fosse apenas um pesadelo.

Não era um pesadelo.

Nas duas semanas que se passaram, as coisas só pioraram. Descobriram que fora ela quem estuporara Severus Snape, portanto ela tinha detenção a cumprir com Filch até sexta-feira. Ainda era terça, portanto haviam muitos troféus para serem polidos. O café da manhã, o almoço e o jantar eram um inferno, assim como todas as aulas que a Corvinal tinha com a Sonserina. Ninguém de vestes verdes falava com ela, mas isso não era o ruim, era o normal. O pior aconteceu nesta terça-feira, na saída da aula de História da Magia.

Era uma tarde fria e Marlene saíra batida, não falara com sua amiga Emmy, corria para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal o mais rápido que podia, como andava fazendo estes dias. Estava tão preocupada com a pilha de dever de casa que tinha pendente que nem reparou quando Avery, um dos sonserinos que a importunavam, colocou o pé em sua frente.

Marlene caiu de cara no chão, e quando se levantou se viu cercada de sonserinos. Alguns que ali estavam, ela bem conhecia.

Bellatriz Black, era prima de seu ex. Estavam no mesmo ano, mas a sonserina era tão detestável que mal se falavam. Seus cabelos eram negros e encaracolados, e sua expressão era tão irônica e debochada que muitas vezes era difícil entender se falava sério ou não. Mulciber, braço-direito de Avery, estava ao lado de Bellatriz com um sorrisinho falso típico de sonserinos, seus cabelos curtos e espetados estavam entupidos de gel, novamente. Jamie Parkinson e Lúcio Malfoy também se encontravam ali. Ambos apontaram as varinhas para Marlene quando a mesma se levantou, ou _tentou _se levantar.

- Acha legal brincar de estuporar os outros, McKinnon? – perguntou Avery, debochado.

- Aposto que não gostaria se fosse com você.. – completou Mulciber, a mesma face de Avery.

Marlene mal teve tempo de responder, e um feitiço fora lançado.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- RENNERVATE!

Ela mal sentira os milésimos em que ficara desmaiada. Procurava desesperadamente a pessoa que lançara o contra-feitiço. Era a voz.. do seu ex?

Mas alguém vinha em sua direção, um garoto mais novo, mas realmente muito parecido com Sirius Black. Tinha os mesmos cabelos perfeitamente arrumados para a direita que Sirius, os mesmos olhos perfeitamente acinzentados de Sirius, e o mesmo tom imponente, notou Marlene, quando o garoto resmungou:

- Deixem que eu cuido dela.

Os outros, pelo visto, acharam que era brincadeira.

- O que está dizendo, Black? Não tem aula agora, _quintanista_? – disse Bellatriz.

- _Não.. me.. chame.. assim. – _rosnou o garoto.

E, num pequeno aceno de varinha, a morena voou longe. A única coisa que ouviram depois foi um baque surdo, e Bella tinha batido contra uma parede. Os outros foram ajudá-la, e Marlene aproveitou a chance para se levantar e correr até seu salvador.

- Me siga. – ele disse, e começou a retroceder. Chegaram a um recuo e a corvinal começou seu questionário.

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo Regulus, McKinnon.

- Como.. como sabe meu nome?

- Você era a _namoradinha _do meu irmão, não? – Marlene pôde notar uma certa raiva contida na palavra "namoradinha"_._

_- _Não _namoradinha_.. O nosso amor foi verdadeiro!

- Hm.. deixa eu adivinhar.. – começou Regulus. – Foi ele quem terminou?

Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você é só mais uma – continuou o garoto. – Iludida, como todas as outras desse colégio. Sabe, até ficar com o James te traria mais resultado, McKinnon. Você poderia passar o dia espremendo o cabelo dele, até parar de sair óleo. Claro, iria demandar um tempo, mas seria um ótimo _passatempo_.

- Ah, cala a boca. – disse Marlene.

E eles seguiram pelos corredores do castelo, sem um rumo certo.

**N/A: **Pois é, sei que ta muito ruim, muito pequeno e blá blá blá. Mas é que eu não tinha mais idéias e a mulherzinha da Claro tava me enchendo o saco no telefone, tinha que ensaiar as músicas do coral, e por aí vai. Enfim, terminou aqui, aguardem pelo capítulo 2 e, é claro, deixem uma _review_. Ah, sabiam que é muito difícil alcançar o _sol_ do piano? Pois é! Aquele lá em cima, o último _sol_, duvido vocês conseguirem! Pois é, ensaiar pro coral ta um problema :S Ok, vou indo, beijos a todos!


End file.
